shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Society of Evil
The Monster Society of Evil were the very first super-villain team in comic books, they are a group of bad guys who clashed with Captain Marvel. They first appeared in ''Captain Marvel Adventures'' #22 in March, 1943. History When Mr. Mind first came to Earth-2 he organised his first team of evil do-ers, including Oom, Mister Who, Nyola, Ramulus and the Dummy. But this was only a prelude to one of the greatest evil teams ever assembled. Later, in the Earth-S universe, he gathered his Monster Society of Evil - complete with beings from many worlds. These included; Goat-Man, who had been his first minion; Evil-Eye, a hypnotic monster; and the Crocodile Men of the planet Punkus. He also contacted the leaders of the Axis powers and promised to help them win World War 2 - after which he intended to rule the world through Hitler, Mussolini and the Japanese warlords. One of his three leitenants was the Nazi Officer Herr Phoul. But he also gathered the greatest villains of Earth, including Captain Nazi of the Third Reich and Dr. Sivana. Also on his team was Ibac the cursed, originally a small-time crook with big ambitions - Stanley (Stinky) Printwhistle. Lucifer gave him, in return for his soul, the powers of Ivan the Terrible, Cesare Borgia, Attilla the Hun and Caligula. When he said the word spelled out by their initials, IBAC, he was changed by green flame into a being of pure evil. Nippo from Nagasaki was a Japanese agent who used blackmail to force Japanese Americans to help him. A master swordsman and martial arts expert, it is unclear whether or not he survived the war. After his battle with the Marvel Family, he may have returned to his home city by the time the 2nd Atomic bomb hit. Mister Banjo was a criminal who spied for the Nazi's and sent American military secrets to them in musical code and Jeepers was an intelligent bat-monster, the last of his cave dwelling race. After all the members were jailed or dead, Mr Mind was executed in the electric chair for 186,744 murders. Decades later, after the Marvels had emerged from their suspendium sleep, Mister Mind revived the core of the Monster Society of Evil - including IBAC, DR Sivana and the Sivana family - but the Marvel Family nipped their plans in the bud. Finally, Mister Mind assembled his greatest group of villains, once again including Sivana and IBAC, but this time enlisting; Mister Atom, the atomic Robot; King Kull the Beastman, last survivor of an ancient race who had once enslaved early man; Oggar, the world's Mightiest Immortal - once a disciple of Shazam, Oggar attained immortality and then revolted against Shazam, who banished him and cursed him with cloven hooves instead of feet; and Black Adam, who was known as Teth-Adam of ancient Egypt. This group engineers an attack on the Rock of Eternity, with the inhabitants of 247 worlds, who are being forced to work for them. This team went on to battle the Marvel Family on a number of occasions. In Other Media *In the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Mayhem of the Music Meister!", Music Meister puts Batman and Black Canary in a death trap. On the walls are names of various DC Comics teams including the Monster Society of Evil. The Society acutally appears in episode "The Malicious Mr. Mind!". Mr. Mind ends up usurping leadership of the Monster Society of Evil from Doctor Sivana. Besides Mister Mind and Doctor Sivana, the Monster Society of Evil consists of Mister Atom, King Kull, Ibac, Jeepers, Oom, and an unnamed crocodile-man (presumably Herkimer). When it came to fighting Batman and the Marvel Family, Mr. Mind goes inside the minds of the Marvel Family members, making them turn against each other. When Doctor Sivana tries to eliminate Mr. Mind with the death ray he was constructing, it ends up turning Mister Mind into a giant insectoid creature (similar to his Hyperfly form) as he reveals that he reprogrammed the ray to become a growth ray. The infant Batman manages to fire the growth ray on Mr. Mind reducing him back to normal size. Category:Teams Category:Villains